


Shoutout to My Ex

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy bursts out into one of his musical numbers again, thinking he's all alone, he's not.





	Shoutout to My Ex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

It started out with Foggy tapping his foot along with the song and then it only escalated from there. Unable to hold himself back, he flew out of his chair, phone in hand, and started rocking it out in the middle of his office.

“ _Shoutout to my ex, you’re really quite the man._ ” He belted out along with the track and raised his hand above his head to punch the air. “ _You made my break and that me made me who I am._ ”

Foggy then proceeded to jump up and down on the balls of feet, as he exclaimed, “ _Here’s to my ex, hey, look at me now. Well, I, I’m all the way up._ " He lowered his arm as he continued, " _I swear, you’ll never, you’ll never bring me do-_ ”

Foggy's musical number cut short when he turned to find one of his clients standing behind him. “Mr. Meachum? I- What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.

Ward was watching him with an amused smile playing across his face. His gaze made the Foggy's neck and cheek heat up.

“Good evening, Mr. Nelson,” Ward greeted as he moved away from the door and took calculated steps towards Foggy. “Your party seems much more interesting than the one downstairs. Got room for one more?”

Foggy’s heart rate picked up as he nodded, “That depends on what your knowledge of pop music is like”

Ward buried his hands deep in his pockets as he raised his shoulders towards his ears, “Terrible, I’m afraid.”

“Hmmm… let me guess, you’re more of an Opera kind of guy? Prefer nothing less than the balcony seats?”.

The millionaire’s eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline, much to Foggy’s amusement. “Actually, I prefer Classic Rock and I am not a fan of live concerts unless it’s in the right company.” Ward’s smile turned from playful to flirty as he said that. “So what are we celebrating? End of a relationship or possibly the beginning of something better?”

Foggy was taken aback by the man’s boldness but not one to be deterred, he held his ground. “That depends, Mr. Meachum, on whether you're willing to learn about pop music.”

“Ward, please,” the millionaire corrected him. “And I am willing to learn. Over a drink or two perhaps?” He asked as closed the distance between himself and Foggy.

Foggy shifted his weight from one foot to another and tried hard not to shiver under Ward’s intense stare. “You can call me Foggy. And sure, tomorrow night?" Foggy replied as his eyes traveled from the man’s chiseled jaw down to his broad shoulders.

"And miss a great opportunity to start the lessons tonight? Don't think so. Unless you're busy right now?"

Foggy licked his bottom lip and nodded, "Sure. I can go right now. Lead the way." He said as he slipped into his coat and picked up his stuff.

"So why weren't you at the party downstairs?" Ward asked as they got in the elevator.

"The ex I was giving the shoutout to... He's downstairs."

"Oh. So what, you were hoping he'd hear you down 20 floors down in a crowded room?"

Foggy shrugged as he leaned back against the elevator wall. "Well, he does claim to have a  _spectacular_ hearing." He replied sarcastically. "By the way, what were you doing upstairs?"

Ward gave him a shy smile as he leaned back against the wall too, "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I prefer your company better."

Foggy scoffed and shook his head. "You're probably the first client to say to that to their attorney."

"Well, not everyone has such an adorable attorney like I do," Ward flirted and threw a wink Foggy's way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what kind of Ward would prefer so I just went with Classic Rock.


End file.
